<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fanboi fucks Kyle owo by thebruhoftheowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170102">fanboi fucks Kyle owo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo'>thebruhoftheowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanboy &amp; Chum Chum (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebruhoftheowo/pseuds/thebruhoftheowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this was for discord i'm very sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fanboi fucks Kyle owo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fanboy was walking around doing whatever Fanboy does, because there's no way I'm watching this show to understand what goes on.</p><p>He suddenly saw Kyle in the distance, and he got really horny owo</p><p>"o geez I'm horny what do I do" he just stood there stupidly </p><p>Kyle looked over, and he too, was horne.<br/>He grinned with those teeTTH EEEW<br/>And waltzed over to Fanboy.<br/>"...hey fanboy....;) wanna eat my shit??" he asked in a deep, seductive tone.<br/>Fanboy gasped with a sudden burst of love. </p><p>"...i-i..." he stumbled to get his words out. "...w-eell i'm not like a w-whore or any- anything - but - well uh - i-i - p-please don't tell an- anybody I, you know, said this, c-cause it's a little weird - I'm not saying you're weird!! Baka!! P-People just like to judge in this day and age and - and - well maybe my answer - i-it could be a yes."</p><p>Kyle laughed in wizard and suddenly he had no clothes and ten-thousand snake penises.</p><p>"OWO??" Fanboy gasped and immediately got hard at the abomination. </p><p>"fanboy I order you to suck on all of them at once" Kyle ordered <br/>"y-yes daddy...😳" he tried to stretch his mouth around the snake penises but could not fit all of them in. "..daddy there's so many..."<br/>He tried his best and fucking deepthroated like a lot and began sucking </p><p>Kyle moaned and poo slowly started to pour out his rear. "quick fanboy - you gotta eat my shit!" he squeaked out. <br/>Fanboy removed the snake penises and quickly rushed over to Kyle's gay ass and lapped up the brown substance<br/>"...oo....so tasty!!~~ 😝😝" he swallowed the poopoo and gargled the remains in his mouth</p><p>"oh yes.. Fanboy you better choke on my feces you SLUT!!!!!!" <br/>"IM NOT A SLUT"<br/>"YES YOU ARE"<br/>"FUCK YOU I HATE YOU" Fanboy rage quit and walked off covered in shit</p><p> </p><p>Kyle cried the end </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>what the fuck</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>